Amour, pâquerettes et Réléna
by kittyfree
Summary: Ceci est la réponse à un défi qui m'a été proposé par Kida Saille. Shonenai.


**Disclaimer** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** UA, imaginaire

**Couples :** départ Réléna/01 ensuite 02/01

Ce oneshot est la réponse à un défi qui m'a été lancé par Kida Saille. Je vous préviens, c'est du 100 pour 100 glucose, ni plus, ni moins…

**Détail du défit :** le titre doit être « Amour, pâquerettes et Réléna. » et l'histoire comportera les couples susmentionnés. Ca doit être une UA, style imaginaire (p'tits lutins, p'tites fées, etc…). Le tout doit se passer dans un champ de pâquerettes… Sans oublier le détail qui tue, incorporer la phrase suivante : L'amour avec Réléna, c'est comme un chocolat au soleil…

Vala… vous avez les détails… Je vous promets que j'ai désespérément essayé de faire un truc un peu délire mais y avait rien à faire. De toute évidence, je suis incapable d'écrire quelque chose de drôle, donc… j'ai fait plus ou moins sérieux, autant qu'il est possible de faire avec un titre de fic qui comporte le mot « pâquerettes »… mdr

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Amour, pâquerettes et Réléna **

Heero, prince des elfes, somnolait allongé dans un champ de pâquerettes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux prunelles de glace était le descendant d'un peuple légendaire qui vivait depuis des millénaires au Royaume de Sanc. Ce pays, protégé par une puissante magie, abritait tous les êtres que les hommes auraient qualifiés d'imaginaires.

Ici se croisaient lutins, fées, elfes, trolls et autres peuples fantastiques. Loin des barbares qu'ils appelaient « humains », ces êtres vivaient en parfaite harmonie depuis des temps immémoriaux, loin des tumultes de la guerre et des souffrances engendrées par les maladies.

Mais depuis peu, la vie de notre petit elfe était quelque peu troublée par un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent. Sorte de parfait mélange entre l'impatience et la curiosité, ses journées étaient centrées sur une seule chose, le coucher du soleil. Car c'était à cet instant précis, que son nouvel ami apparaissait. Alors il attendait, allongé dans l'herbe, observant les yeux mi-clos, les pâquerettes qui se faisaient bercer doucement par la brise.

« … ro. »

Etait-ce le bruit du vent qui semblait murmurer son prénom ?

« …ero. »

Cela semblait pourtant si réel.

« Heero ? »

Sortant totalement de sa torpeur, le jeune homme ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les poser sur une elfe agenouillée à ses côtés qui paraissait très amusée par l'air absent de son ami.

« J'ai hésité à t'offrir un baiser pour te réveiller. », plaisanta la nouvelle venue.

« Réléna. »

« C'est ainsi que l'on me nomme. »

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je t'aurais cru plus heureux de me voir. Après tout, ne suis-je pas ta promise ? »

Heero se redressa afin de lui faire face. Il observa sa fiancée en silence. Agée d'une centaine d'années tout comme lui, ce qui était encore très jeune pour un elfe, elle était vêtue d'une robe aussi légère que translucide. Filée avec la plus fine des soies, l'habit de la même couleur que le ciel d'azur mettait en valeur la silhouette déjà parfaite de sa promise. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos et surlignaient les traits délicats de son visage.

Réléna avait été sa première amie, sa seule confidente et son amante. Ils devaient s'unir dans deux lunes telle que le voulait la tradition elfique. Mais à présent, Heero n'était plus sûr de ses sentiments. Quelqu'un avait tout chamboulé dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Le voyant encore une fois s'évader loin d'elle, la jeune elfe posa ses mains sur l'herbe et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé.

Heero ressentit du plaisir à ce contact. C'était comme une douce caresse aussi légère que la brise qui effleurait leur peau en ce début de soirée. Le jeune elfe en vint à se demander si la sensation serait la même si son nouvel ami l'embrassait aussi.

Prenant conscience de sa dernière pensée, Heero recula stoppant le baiser.

« Heero que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu sembles si lointain depuis quelque temps.»

« Rien. »

« Est-ce l'annonce de notre union qui te dérange ? »

L'elfe nia tout en observant une pâquerette qui dodelinait de la tête.

Réléna posa sa main sous le menton de son fiancé et lui fit relever le regard vers elle.

« Parle-moi Heero, nous ne nous sommes jamais rien caché jusqu'à présent. »

« Que penses-tu des humains ? »

La jeune femme parut déstabilisée par la question mais répondit tout de même.

« Je n'en ai jamais vu mais d'après ce que les Anciens nous ont enseigné, c'est un peuple barbare et belliqueux qui s'entre-tue pour s'enrichir. Ils ne respectent ni la nature ni leurs semblables. Ils tuent, pillent et violent sans remords. »

« Crois-tu qu'ils soient tous comme cela ? »

« Honnêtement ? »

Heero acquiesça.

« Non. J'ai pu voir quelques unes de leurs créations. Je ne peux croire que des êtres qui réussissent à faire d'aussi jolis objets soient sans cœur. Je pense plutôt que la réserve des nôtres vient de la crainte de les voir apparaître dans notre monde car ils ne sont pas encore prêts à adopter notre façon de vivre. »

« C'est aussi ce que je pense. »

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions sur les humains ? », interrogea la jeune femme intriguée par l'intérêt soudain de son compagnon face à ce peuple.

« Peux-tu garder un secret ?»

« Bien sûr. »

Heero prit les mains de sa promise dans les siennes et l'observa avec un grand sérieux.

« C'est important Réléna. Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne. »

« C'est promis. », répéta la jeune femme de plus en plus intriguée.

« J'en ai vu un. »

« Un humain ? »

Heero acquiesça.

« Ici !»

Nouvel hochement de tête de l'elfe.

« Mais comment est-il venu jusqu'à nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais promets-moi de n'en parler à personne. Si les Anciens apprenaient qu'un humain a réussi à pénétrer à Sanc, ils fermeraient à jamais l'accès et ils m'empêcheraient de le revoir. »

« Crois-tu que ce soit prudent de le laisser pénétrer ici ? Il pourrait être dangereux. »

« C'est quelqu'un de très bien. »

« Mais il… »

« C'est mon ami ! », s'exclama Heero.

Réléna sursauta face à l'agressivité soudaine de son compagnon. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« Est-ce à cause de lui que tu ne sembles plus attiré par moi ? »

Heero d'abord surpris pas la question se mit tout de même à y réfléchir avec le plus grand sérieux. L'amour avec Réléna pouvait se comparer à un chocolat au soleil. Plus l'intérêt que lui portait la jeune femme se faisait enfiévré, plus son attrait amoureux pour elle fondait. Elle était pourtant tout ce qu'un elfe aurait voulu trouver chez une compagne, belle, intelligente, d'une douceur et d'un dévouement sans limite. Mais malgré toutes les qualités de la jeune femme, Heero sentait ses sens se diriger vers une autre personne, quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé lui être destiné.

« J'ai deviné n'est-ce pas ? », interrogea Réléna d'une voix triste.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de mener l'existence que je désire. »

La jeune femme laissa une larme couler sur sa joue pâle. Une seule et unique goutte salée qui scintillait sous les derniers rayons du soleil. Heero se sentait un peu coupable de faire souffrir son amie mais il savait que les elfes n'étaient pas des êtres voués au chagrin. Tout comme leur constitution leur permettait de combattre les maladies et la vieillesse, leur cœur ne pouvait être meurtri à jamais. Ils ne souffraient donc pas vraiment… et ne vivaient pas pleinement non plus.

« Tu vas me quitter ? »

« Je ne le sais pas encore. »

« Reste avec moi. », s'empressa de demander la jeune elfe.

Heero caressa le visage de son amie et vint effacer le sillon humide qui marquait sa joue.

« Tu es l'une des personnes les plus chères à mon cœur, tu sauras trouver un compagnon qui te chérira comme tu le mérites. »

« Mais c'est toi que je veux à mes côtés. », murmura la jeune femme.

« Pardonne-moi mais je ne peux t'offrir ce que tu demandes. »

Réléna allait insister mais elle finit par s'en abstenir. Elle se releva lentement, imitée par Heero et avant de le quitter, elle lui offrit un dernier sourire, seul souvenir qu'il conserverait dans son coeur.

* * *

Heero l'observa s'éloigner avant de se diriger lentement vers un vieil arbre millénaire qui avait grandi au centre de cet étrange prairie. Arrivé près du tronc, Heero s'y adossa, attendant patiemment que les derniers rayons du soleil ne disparaissent complètement. 

Lorsque la première étoile apparut dans le ciel, l'elfe sentit nettement une présence se diriger vers lui. Il ne bougea pas un cil, laissant le nouveau venu s'approcher en toute confiance. Quand il le sentit suffisamment près, Heero se mit à parler.

« Je craignais que tu ne viennes pas. »

« C'est la dernière fois. », répondit l'inconnu.

Heero se retourna, les traits affichant une extrême surprise.

L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était un jeune humain à la haute stature. Son corps musclé était mis en valeur par des vêtements noirs qui lui collaient littéralement à la peau. Le haut de son habit laissait apparaître ses bras dénudés. L'un d'eux était décoré d'un tatouage dont les dessins tribaux partaient de l'épaule jusqu'à la paume de la main.

Les cheveux châtains de son ami étaient attachés comme à leur habitude en une longue queue de cheval. Peu de personnes parmi les elfes pouvaient se targuer de porter une chevelure aussi soyeuse qu'abondante et dont la longueur aurait fait pâlir d'envie plus d'une jeune elfe de sa connaissance. Mais ce qu'il l'avait troublé lors de leur toute première rencontre fut la couleur aussi inhabituelle qu'extraordinaire de son regard. Un mélange parfait de bleu et de pourpre qui paraissait le transpercer de part en part.

« Que dis-tu Duo ? »

« Je ne pourrais plus revenir. »

« Pourquoi ? », s'exclama Heero soudain paniqué à l'idée de ne plus revoir le jeune humain.

« Le passage entre nos deux mondes va se refermer définitivement. », répondit Duo.

Le visage du châtain était inhabituellement grave. Heero ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi sérieux, lui si souriant et si bavard d'habitude semblait à présent d'une austérité déroutante.

« N'y a-t-il pas moyen de l'empêcher ? », demanda le jeune elfe.

« Non. », répondit Duo avant de laisser un pâle sourire apparaître sur son visage. « Je le savais avant de venir la première fois dans ce monde mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un être tel que toi. »

Heero fit quelques pas en direction de son ami et vint se poster en face lui. Le jeune elfe était un tout petit peu plus petit que Duo mais ce fut sans crainte et sans gêne aucune qu'il l'observa.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Duo fut un peu déstabilisé par cette annonce avant de laisser un vrai sourire illuminer son expression.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pourrais mal interpréter tes paroles. »

Devant l'expression d'incompréhension clairement affichée sur les traits de l'elfe, Duo se sentit obligé de préciser sa pensée.

« Je pourrais croire que tu t'intéresses à moi. »

« C'est le cas. », répondit Heero le plus naturellement du monde.

Duo passa une main sur sa nuque en signe de légère gêne.

« Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que je pourrais croire que tu t'intéresses à moi de la même façon que ta promise l'est à ton égard. »

Le jeune elfe resta silencieux quelques instants scrutant des ses yeux marines le visage soudain embarrassé de son ami.

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

Duo, surpris par la question de Heero, releva son regard vers le brun et tenta de déchiffrer derrière son expression calme si les derniers mots prononcés n'étaient pas une quelconque plaisanterie.

« Ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose s'il te plaît. »

« Ca n'était pas mon intention. », répondit l'elfe.

Duo se rapprocha encore un plus de son ami, ne laissant qu'un espace très minime entre leur deux corps. Le jeune humain scruta les traits réguliers de Heero, la couleur si profonde de son regard, le grain parfait de sa peau, ses lèvres roses qui paraissaient n'attendre qu'une chose…

Lentement, le châtain se pencha vers l'elfe comme attiré par un puissant aimant. La distance diminua peu à peu, leurs souffles se mélangèrent et des frissons commencèrent à naître sur leur peau. Ce ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres tant convoitées que Duo hésita. Avait-il le droit de souiller un être si parfait, lui qui n'était qu'un humain ?

C'est Heero qui répondit à son interrogation en franchissant le dernier espace qui les séparait.

Le premier contact fut léger, presque un effleurement. Puis, les paupières s'abaissèrent complètement et les bouches se firent plus exigeantes.

Heero sentit une étrange sensation naître peu à peu au creux de ses reins. Un creux qui semblait grandir lentement et qui finit par s'enflammer lorsque les mains de Duo s'égarèrent sous le tissu de sa tunique. Le jeune elfe ne put étouffer un gémissement à ce simple contact.

Jamais il n'avait connu pareille sensation, c'était si… intense ! Tout son corps était parcouru d'un étrange frisson aussi agréable que déroutant. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ses précédents baisers échangés avec Réléna. Là, dans les bras de Duo, tous ses sens paraissaient exacerbés et ses émotions se mélangeaient en un parfait chaos qui lui donnait le vertige. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait arrêté.

C'est le jeune humain qui mit fin à leur échange et c'est un peu essoufflé qu'il fit face à son ami.

« On ne devrait pas. », murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? », interrogea l'elfe tout en essayant de capturer à nouveau les lèvres de celui qui venait de lui faire découvrir de si délicieuses sensations.

Mais Duo se recula afin de mettre un peu de distance entre leurs deux corps et par la même, museler ses sens qui, eux, ne paraissaient pas enclins à se calmer.

« Tu mérites mieux. »

A cette phrase, Heero reprit tout son sérieux.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu es un elfe, je n'ai pas le droit de te … souiller de la sorte. »

« C'est la chose la plus grotesque qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Crois-tu donc que les êtres vivants se jugent par leur appartenance et non par leurs actes. »

« Non. Mais nous sommes tellement différents. »

« Nous prendrons le temps de nous découvrir l'un l'autre. »

« J'aurais aimé en avoir l'occasion. », répondit Duo en effleurant la joue de son ami.

A ces paroles, Heero se rembrunit. Il ne voulait pas voir le jeune humain disparaître de sa vie.

« Reste avec moi. », demanda l'elfe.

« Je ne le puis. Je suis le chef d'un grand pays qui s'est battu farouchement pour sa liberté. Nous sommes en paix maintenant et mon peuple compte sur moi pour l'aider à se reconstruire. Je ne peux l'abandonner. »

Comment décrire la tristesse qui commençait à envahir le cœur de Heero. Il ne voulait pas le quitter.

« Alors c'est à moi de venir dans ton monde. »

« Je refuse. », répondit gravement Duo. « Ici, tu es un elfe bénéficiant de l'immortalité. Tu resteras à jamais jeune, sans connaître la maladie ou les affres de la souffrance. Dans mon monde, tu deviendras humain à part entière. Je ne peux accepter un tel sacrifice. »

« Je préfère vivre pleinement une vie éphémère à tes côtés que de mener une existence immortelle loin de toi. »

« Je ne peux accepter. », répéta-t-il.

« Laisse-moi t'accompagner Duo. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés. »

Le jeune humain hésita longuement mais la perspective d'être à jamais éloigné de Heero, lui était intolérable. Peut-être était-ce égoïste… sûrement était-ce égoïste... mais il l'aimait.

« Tu le regretteras. »

« Jamais. », répondit l'elfe avant de s'avancer vers son ami et de quémander timidement un baiser que Duo fut plus que ravi de lui offrir.

Les amants laissèrent libre court à leurs envies, et ce fut allongés dans l'herbe qu'ils passèrent leur première nuit d'amour. Ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube qu'ils quittèrent le Royaume de Sanc pour le monde des humains.

* * *

Au sommet de la vallée, se tenait une jeune elfe. Elle avait souhaité être là au moment ou Heero s'en irait. Longtemps, elle avait hésité à informer les Anciens de l'intrusion d'un humain dans leur monde mais elle aimait beaucoup trop Heero. Elle préférait le savoir heureux loin d'elle qu'à jamais mélancolique à ses côtés. 

Réléna observa son ancien compagnon quitter le Royaume de Sanc avec celui que son cœur avait choisi. Elle ne versa aucune larme. La douleur déjà s'estompait doucement mais elle ne voulait pas oublier alors elle se baissa et cueillit une pâquerette.

« Il m'aimait… un peu… beaucoup…. »

Owari

Kittyval, le 5 août 2005


End file.
